bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Klingon
Klingons were tall, dark-complected humanoids with often-elaborate ridges of bone protruding from their foreheads; some ridges ran down the bridge of the individual's nose. Klingon teeth were generally sharp and jagged. Klingon fashion dictated long, flowing hair for both men and women; beards and mustaches were popular among many Klingon men. The Klingon body incorporated multiple redundancies for nearly all vital bodily functions. This characteristic, known as brak'lul, gave Klingon warriors enormous resilience in battle. Despite the considerable sophistication of Klingon technology, significant gaps existed in Klingon medical science, part due to cultural biases that injured warriors should be left to die or to carry out the Hegh'bat (a Klingon ritualized suicide). Klingons had redundant stomachs. Klingons had no tear ducts. Klingon blood was a lavender-colored fluid. Klingons lived and died for glory and for victory. Klingon culture entirely centered around warfare and the personal honor of the warrior. Although battles were meant to be won, a Klingon must always be willing to die with honor when the tide of war turns against him. Honor was the most important. Klingon virtue; the ideal Klingon must be fierce, fervent and loyal to his family and patrons. An intimidating crudeness of manner and an unabashed lust for life rounded out a well-liked Klingon. Klingon society was structured around the House, an extended clan organization. A Klingon's heroic acts brought honor to the clan; if he showed cowardice or treason, his entire House bore the taint of his shame. There was no equivalent of the devil in Klingon mythology, although a beast known as Fek'lhr was believed to guard the underworld of Gre'thor. According to myth, ancient Klingon warriors slew their Gods a millennia ago. They apparently were more trouble than they were worth. Perhaps this was why the Klingons have no devil; they killed him. In Klingon society, the death of a warrior who had died honorably in battle was not mourned. In such cases, the survivors celebrated the freeing of the spirit. Klingons believed in an afterlife but there was no burial ceremony. They disposed of the body in the most efficient means possible, confident that the warrior's spirit had now joined Kahless the Unforgettable in Sto-Vo-Kor. Klingon tradition held that "the son of a Klingon was a man the day he could first hold a blade." Another Klingon ritual was the R'uustai, or bonding ceremony, in which two individuals joined families, becoming brothers and sisters. Klingons believde that they had the instinctive ability to look an opponent in the eye and see the intent to kill. Klingon tradition held that a Klingon who died by their own hand would not travel across the River of Blood to enter Sto-Vo-Kor. If a Klingon warrior struck another with the back of his hand it was interpreted as a challenge to the death. Klingon warriors spoke proudly to each other, they did not whisper or kept their distance. Standing far away or whispering were considered insults in Klingon society. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: High Council Home Planet or System: Qo'noS Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Combat Finesse: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for every 1D of skill dice allocated to melee combat, thrown weapons and brawling. Intimidation: Klingons gain a +1D when using intimidation due to their fearsome appearance. Redundant Anatomy: All wounds suffered by a Klingon are treated as if they were one level less. Two kill results are needed to kill a Klingon. Forehead Ridges: The Klingons thick frontal cranial bones provide +1D against physical attacks only. Does STR+1D damage if used to head-butt an opponent. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.5-2 meters tall Lifespan: 225 standard years Behind the Scenes The Klingons are a cross-over species based on the species by the same name in Star Trek canon. Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species